Pegasus song
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Yo era un fenómeno... la gente me miraba con desprecio, mi padre me prohibía salir ya que era muy peligroso, pero no fue lo suficiente para mantenerme protegido...  Random one-shot  Songfic


**Abril: Por m****ás feo que suene les tengo que decir que aparte de esta historia, tengo dos más en progreso en las que ago sufrir a Aphrodi ¡Perdónenme! Es que no lo puedo evitar.**

**En fin, este sonf-fic se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba una canción que me gusta mucho de un juego de computadora. Se llama pegasus song, de un juego de la pantera rosa. Lo pueden encontrar en Youtube si escriben "The pink panther pegasus song"**

**Y pensé en que ambos tienen alas y de inmediato imagine esto. Eh matado a los padres de Aphrodi de tantas maneras… pero descuiden que luego se enteraran de las otras n.n **

**El asterisco que van a ver en los lyrics significa que esa palabra no pudieron entenderla y no escribieron nada.**

_My mother left as I arrived_

Cuando era muy pequeño me entere de que mi madre murió cuando me trajo a la tierra. Una noche estrellada y fresca.

_She would only be missed by me_

A nadie le importaba, nadie jamás la extrañaría además de mí. Solo yo tomaba en cuenta su ausencia, solo a mí me dolía e intrigaba "¿Quién había sido ella?" Nadie diría "Como desearía que estuviera aquí" o "Como la extraño ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?" Bueno… eso me lo podía responder por mi cuenta.

_With hair of snakes and a stony gaze_

Cuando era pequeño me entere de que era muy hermosa; de cabellos ondulados y largos como río de oro. Jamás lo llegue a ver pero dicen que era igual al mío pero de una belleza superior. También me enteré de que sus ojos eran constelaciones de los infinitos espacios, que penetraban el alma de las personas con los que se cruzaran. Incluso podía ver como era la gente en su interior… o al menos eso me dijeron.

___Medusa you're finally free_

Mi padre me dijo que por fin ella era libre, que en vida deseaba volar lejos de todos y sus problemas pero no podía.

_My father blessed with sons and daughters_

Antes de que yo llegara, mi padre fue bendecido con muchos hijos e hijas. Todos bellos y dotados de cualidades y habilidades sobresalientes.

_And of course stormy sea_

También fue bendecido con el poder y la sabiduría, que decían, eran comparables con una tormenta en el océano. Él era severo pero sabio y benévolo.

_And it took me years to understand_

_there were never any others like me_

Pero yo era algo distinto. La gente se me quedaba mirando al pasar, incluso mis hermanos y hermanas… Me trataban diferente. Sorprendentemente mi padre lo haría a veces. No podía entenderlos… ¿Por qué me miraban tanto? ¿Qué tenía yo de diferente que provocara que sus ojos se impregnaran sobre mí con extrañez y algo de desprecio?

Me recargaría en la gran ventana, tan grande que podía treparme y sentarme en el espacio que sobraba, sentir como mi espalda llena de plumas me servían de cojín. Yo era muy pequeño… 5 años tal vez. Pero ése era mi pasatiempo favorito; sentarme, mirar por la ventana hacia los jardines de la mansión, tomar cuidadosamente una de mis alas para poder acariciar su suavidad.

Pero pasaron muchos, muchos años para que yo comprendiera que mis hermanos y hermanas no eran iguales a mí. Qué no había nadie en todo el mundo como yo… que por eso todos me miraban diferente.

_When horses fly_

Podía pasar horas en la mansión, practicando mi vuelo de piso a piso en el patio central donde estaban las doradas escaleras. Mí padre caminaría erguido con los brazos tras la espalda, yo pararía de surcar los grandes techos para ir junto a él con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro…

___When dreamers sigh_

__Me miraría con esos severos ojos que decían que parara de volar, yo bajaría la mirada sin esperanzas y suspiraría, caminaría lejos de él para sentarme en la gran ventana. El pequeño niño miraría nuevamente a los jardines en los que sus hermanos y hermanas jugaban… a los que yo tenía prohibido salir.

_When * dry__  
><em>_i can't help try_

Lloraría a veces, pegando la cabeza contra el cristal. Pero cuando mis lágrimas se secaban, no podía evitar tratar de salir de nuevo. Bajaría de la ventana y correría por los pasillos de la mansión con mis pequeños pies descalzos en dirección a la gigante puerta de la entrada. De mis alas se desprenderían pequeñas plumas, pero al llegar a mi destino me encuentro lo inevitable. Mi padre… me mira con sus ojos serios que dicen que esta prohibido salir, me diría "La belleza brillante no debe salir" Suspiraría de nuevo para regresar con lentitud y la cabeza baja. Por que la belleza brillante no debe salir afuera… por que yo era la belleza que brilla.

En el reflejo del cristal a mi alrededor detecto una silueta casi transparente, casi angelical… proviene de mi interior, como una leve luz de luna.

_Poseidon wonders why__  
><em>_medusa says good-bye_

A veces podía escuchar a mi padre en su cuarto… preguntándose por que mi madre tuvo que decir adiós. Tal vez él también lloraba por ella… igual que lo hacía yo.

_Who wants to have a try__  
><em>_and ride a horse that flies_

De vez en cuando podría ver a mis hermanos y hermanas junto a sus amigos desde el ventanal, les sonreiría con amabilidad, tal vez alguno se acerque y camine junto a mí. Yo no pediría nada más, eso te lo puedo prometer. Pero vuelvo a pensar ¿Quién querría caminar junto a mí? El niño de las alas… nadie.

La gente solía esparcir rumores. Qué existía un pequeño niño rubio encerrado en la mansión de los Terumi. Decían que había nacido con alas que provenían de su espalda como si fuera un ave. Decían que era digno del desprecio… que era raro, un fenómeno.

Solía pensar que si mi madre no hubiera muerto, yo le hubiera podido dar mis alas para que ella volara como deseaba.

_Athene captured Pegasus__  
><em>_it was the one and only horse with wings_

Pero un día que corrí a la gran puerta de la entrada, mi padre no estaba ahí. Abrí con todas mis fuerzas aquello que me separaba del mundo exterior. El sol me golpeo con delicadeza, pude sentir el calor en mis brazos delgados y pálidos; los calidos rayos de luz transparente, di un paso hacia fuera con pie descalzo, lleno de temor por lo que estuviese afuera, pero sonreí y decidí que jamás volverían a alejarme del sol. Corrí a los verdes jardines y sentí el fresco viento en mi rostro, me elevé unos centímetros provocando que el césped me hiciera cosquillas en las puntas de mis pies. Pero eso no fue suficiente, ahora quería más. Me aproximé lo más rápido que pude al portón de mi hogar, los guardias no estaban, Salí a las calles. Y expulsé la sonrisa más grande que jamás había podido sacar. Pero me percaté de algo… todos me miraban; algunos con temor, otros con desprecio, otros mas con asombro. Me sentí intimidado y dolido, así que tome rumbo al portón pero en un segundo alguien tomó mi brazo con fuerza. Giré rápidamente mi cabeza totalmente asustado, una bella mujer no dejaba de estrujarme. Me llevó a la fuerza mientras yo trataba de zafarme pero era inútil, no hacia mucho ejercicio y tampoco me exponía al sol por lo que era muy débil.

Juraría que a lo lejos escuché la voz de mi padre que gritaba.

-¡_Afuro!_- Estaba llena de temor y dolor. Me estaba buscando.

_And many would-be heroes__  
><em>_would use me to accomplish great things_

El tiempo pasó y yo seguía haciendo actos para los hombres que me compraron. El pequeño niño saltaba del escenario y volaba sobre los espectadores demostrando sus habilidades. Los hombres que me mantenían encadenado gritarían cosas espectaculares sobre mí. "¡El único niño alado!" "¡Un verdadero desprecio de la madre naturaleza!" "¡Pasen y véanlo!"

El acto terminaba y me volvían a encerrar en aquel cuarto oscuro donde me encadenaban. La bella mujer que un día me atrapo me visitaría de vez en cuando, no diría nada, pues sus ojos que decían lo siento, lo expresaban todo. Yo la perdone hace años, sé que su intención nunca fue hacer mal, pero sigue viniendo día con día.

_And be careful when you bridle greatness__  
><em>_for it's always like you get home_

_especially if you misuse greatness__  
><em>_and try to claim it as your own_

Pero les advierto que tengan cuidado con la belleza brillante, por que siempre busca el camino de vuelta a casa. Especialmente si haces mal uso de su grandeza y la proclama como propia.

Estaba cansado y débil, la tristeza me invadía al momento de planear un nuevo escape.

_Oh oh so__  
><em>_when horses fly_

_when heroes vie_

Volvería a volar sobre los espectadores y lucharía como lo hacen los héroes de mis libros de mitología; que me esperan con ansias en la biblioteca de la mansión, llenándose de polvo y telarañas. Yo trataría de resistirme a las cadenas que me ataban, y con la pezuña de Pegaso como mi puño lanzaría un golpe en vano contra mis captores. 

_W__hen * dry__  
><em>_these tears i cry_

Y volvería a soltar lágrimas de dolor; por el hecho de no poder escapar y por el golpe que me había regresado para que aprendiera la "Lección" "Fenómeno" susurrarían. Pero mis deseos de volar lejos secarían estas lágrimas mías.

_Poseidon wonders why_

_M__edusa said good-bye_

Estoy seguro de que mi padre se pregunta por que, ¿Por qué mi madre dijo adiós? ¿Y por que su belleza brillante desapareció? Estoy seguro que llora en su cuarto y mis hermanos y hermanas tratan de consolarlo…, pero es inútil… su corazón esta roto y lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no sucediera… sucedió. Sobre su rostro caen los rizos de su larga cabellera naranja, esta enchinada y ésta atada en un coleta, por sus cachetes se desliza agua. Junto a él están todos, sentados en su cama, tratan de consolarlo…

_I've had my mother die__  
><em>_and somehow still i fly_

Eh sufrido la muerte de mi madre, pero de algún modo puedo seguir volando. Apuesto que es por el deseo de volver a contemplar el sol, y recibir sin cuestionar la seria mirada de mi padre, y correr por los pasillos de la iluminada mansión.

_Oohooh and__  
>I<em>_ kicked my hooves to the earth__  
><em>_and from the marks throng a great spring_

Pero un día golpeé el suelo con todas mis fuerzas con rabia e impotencia, a lo lejos escuche unas voces, eran los hombres que me atraparon. Asomé uno de mis ojos por una pequeña ruptura en la madera, pude contemplar a un alto hombre de lentes obscuros y cabello café atado en una coleta, se veía visionario. No muchos días después, me sacaron del lugar en donde dormía y me quitaron la cadena, me lanzaron con rudeza al suelo, pero cuando levanté el rostro pude ver al hombre de hace unos días frente a mí… sonrió. No era la sonrisa más agradable del mundo, pero era una invitación a que tomara su mano y que me apoyara en el.

_Oh this water is real but am i not__  
><em>_i guess myths were always entertaining_

El tiempo paso y por primera vez en mi vida conocí a chicos de mi edad, me miraban como todos, pero ellos no lo hacían con desprecio ni temor. Con más tiempo, ayuda de aquel hombre llamado Kageyama y mis nuevos amigos; de los que estaba orgulloso me llamaban capitán; logre controlar mis alas y adquirí la capacidad para guardarlas y sacarlas a mi placer. Éramos dioses, de eso estaba seguro. Mi corazón se lleno de alegría, finalmente había encontrado la razón por la que la gente me miraba tan mal; A mí y a mis alas; yo era un dios y era superior a todos ellos, me envidiaban y jamás me superarían ni me comprenderían; me temían porque yo tenía poder. Me hice más fuerte el tiempo que estuve allí.

Pero al mirar mi reflejo en el agua de los dioses que era tan real, entristecía, ¿Acaso no soy más real que esa agua? ¿Sería tan solo una ilusión? Yo no existía para aquellos a los que una vez llame familia… no sabían de mí. Extrañé mis libros de mitología que se llenaban de moho en la gran biblioteca de un lugar al que alguna vez llame casa.

Aun así el señor Kageyama fue capaz de conseguirme un libro. Solo uno que leería todas las noches para mi mismo.

_I would trade my wings and life__  
><em>_to know that I'm really real_

Daría mis alas y mi vida por volver al ventanal de mi hogar… por saber que en realidad soy real… y no una simple ilusión que uno de estos días se desvanecerá. Nadie jamás recordaría que una vez existió.

_You can keep me alive in your storybooks__  
><em>_by imagining how odd it feels_

Pero mantengo viva la esperanza en los libros de cuentos, en los que un caballo alado llamado Pegaso fue atrapado y de él se abusaron sus capacidades.

No tienes idea de lo extraño que se siente ser yo, que la gente te mire y te critique: anda inténtalo, imagínate. Pero eso ya no importa; ahora puedo controlarlo escondiendo mi verdadero ser en mi interior.

_So when horses fly_

Vuelo alto para meter un gol a aquellos mortales que no se dan por vencidos, ¿Por que lo hacen? Es inútil tratar. Pero en toda mi sorpresa fallo, mis alas se esconden y caigo al suelo. Me duele el cuerpo, me duelen los músculos. El partido ha terminado, perdimos. Levanto mi cabeza pero ese chico esta allí, Endo, me sonríe lo que eh hecho no tiene importancia para él, me recuerda a mi mismo con aquella mujer que algún día me capturó cuando era pequeño, él me perdona. Pero yo me desmayo ante el dolor y el cansancio.

___When dreamers sigh_

Estoy en el hospital, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente, suspiro ante todo. Todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida y en donde me encuentro hora.

___When * dry__  
><em>_i can't help try_

Permito que una lágrima resbale por mi mejilla, pero se seca y no puedo evitar tratar de que salgan más.

_Poseidon wonders why__  
><em>_medusa said good-bye__  
><em>_i've had my mother die__  
><em>_and somehow still i fly_

Escuche pasos al final del pasillo pero seguí mirando la ventana del hospital, los escuche más cerca así que decidí girarme para ver quien era. Abrí mis ojos con asombro mientras la vista se me nublaba por las lágrimas que querían desbordarse. Me observo con su mirada seria y las manos tras la espalda, pero en sus ojos siempre la sabiduría y benevolencia. Sus ojos aun preguntaban ¿Por que mi madre nos tuvo que decir adiós? ¿Por qué murió?

Rápidamente me baje de la banca en la que había subido mis pies y corrí hacia él, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lloré en su pecho. Él me abrazo también.

_When dreamers sigh__  
><em>_and horses__  
><em>_and horses fly_

Suspiré mientras permitía que el aire y los rayos de sol tocaran mi piel. Giré mi cabeza para ver a uno de mis numerosos hermanos, estaba sentado junto a mi, me sonrío y yo a él. Toqué el pasto con los dedos de las manos y giré la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la mansión. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que mi padre me halló en el hospital y me trajo a casa. Todos mis hermanos y hermanas me abrazaron y lloraron junto a mí. Por que Afuro había regresado. Por que no estaba muerto como su madre. Por que desde que llego al mundo en una noche estrellada lo querían por quien era aunque fuera en el fondo. Querían a ese fenómeno, al niño alado que se pasaba los días mirando por la ventana, que era su hermano y amigo.

**Abril: Bueno realmente no esta tan triste. Le digo belleza brillante por que su apellido significa eso (Shining beauty)**** ¿No es lindo?**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta**

**Su mamá era Medusa**

**Su papá Poseidon**

**Y la bella mujer que lo capturo Athena**

**Con esto me refiero a los de la verdadera mitología, les puse características diferentes pero en general esos son el concepto.**

**Díganle Hola a mi editor que hace mucho que no me corregía. Di hola Badgirlanime…**

**Bad****girlanime: Hola!:) **

**Abril: Bueno me despido, ¿Comentarios mi querida amiga?**

**Bad****girlanime: ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto? D: ¡Y a este Aphrodi también lo odias! Tengan cuidado lectores, que Abril tiene una enfermedad muy contagiosa, llamada "Toturitis ajenis anemis" tomen sus precauciones: lávense sus manos y ojos después leer alguno de sus fics contagiosos y lean otro fic menos… ¿Cómo lo podría decir? Menos… Abril. Bueno, en fin me gustó mucho el fic, me alegro que ya la hayas escrito:) Hasta luego!**

**Posdata: no hay cura para la Toturitis ajenis anemis (Es peor que la influenza porcina)**

**Abril: U.U… bueno, Bye!**

**Posposdata: Este fic ya estaba escrito hace bastante tiempo.**

**Badgirlanime:**

**Posposposdata: ¡¿Ya estaba escrito? ¡Es un sacrilegio que no lo hayas subido antes! No tienes ninguna excusa válida…**

**Abril:**

**Posposposposdata: Comenten:) (No estoy enferma, no es nada personal)**

**Badgirlanime:**

**Posposposposposdata: Sí, por favor comenten:) (Pobrecita, esta tan enferma que piensa que no lo está, pero bueno, hay que seguirle la corriente) **


End file.
